Family Opposites
by EmpoweredWolfWrath
Summary: Gah! King Dedede has a niece! What will happen with two Dedede's in the same village?
1. Kyra's Coming

Prologue

Kyra looked over the hill onto distant Dreamland. So this was her temporary home. How quaint.

Chapter 1

Dedede sighed glumly. His niece was coming and he virtually hated his niece. They were exact opposites. He hadn't seen her in many years but he already knew that he might as well skip town now.

Escargoon slithered up to his king. "Sire, what's wrong?"

"Ugh… I have family coming,"

Escargoon furrowed his brow, "Since when do you have family?"

Dedede punched the snail . Causing Escargoon to drop to the ground, a large bump on top of his head.

As if on que, Waddle Doo came into the throne room, "Sire, some girl is here, she says that you're related?"

Dedede moaned, "Don't remind me," he pushed himself out of his throne, "just send her in."

Off in the distance, he heard the drawbridge lowering in footsteps out in the hall. A girl/penguin walked in, a mischievous smirk on her face. Her black hair covered one eye and over one shoulder she carried a much scribbled on backpack. She wore a sleeveless white top with a guitar on it and camouflage jeans.

"Hey uncle D," she said, walking up him, "What's up?"

Dedede stood up, giving her a glare that was full of loathing, "Don't give me that good, sweet crap Kyra." He spat, "We both know that in one hour the castle is gonna be in ruins cause of you!"

Kyra put a look of surprised shock on her face, "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Shut up! Last time you were here you filled my underwear drawer with chocolate pudding!" Dedede was fuming, he couldn't stand to watch her fake innocence

His niece shrugged, "The fridge was full of it, I just didn't want to be wasteful,"

Dedede's face turned bright red, "Just get out of here! Get out of the castle! Go play with the other lil' brats in the village!"

"Ok," was all Kyra said she was just about to leave the throne room before she tuned and asked, "Where do I put my stuff?"

Dedede put a hand on his forehead, "Just through it in that tower you stayed in last time,"

"Alright, all the dirt and vermin that I've come to know and love,"

As Kyra left, Escargoon entered, "I see the family resemblance in the face, but she has got to be as skinny as a broom," the snail looked behind him to see that she wasn't listening.

It was true, much to Dedede's annoyance. They're facial features were almost exact, except that her face was more feminine.

Dedede groaned, "Just get me an aspirin, I'm gonna need it."

…

Kyra walked down the many halls of the castle. Everything was the same since she had last been here. Of course the last time she had been here she had been about 5, so it didn't matter. Now she was 13, and she had no idea where she was.

All of a sudden, she turned a corner and she was standing face to face with a two children and what looked like a pink gumball.

The kids gasped and fell back, the boy shouted out, "Holy crap! Dedede lost weight! The world is coming to an end!"

Kyra glared at him, "Don't confuse me with my uncle! It's just insulting."

The girl squinted at him, "Since when does Dedede have a niece? How do we know you're not tricking us?"

Kyra sighed, "Come on, how many other blue penguin teenagers could say that they were related to Dedede without vomiting. I can barely do it but I've learned to control it."

The boy snickered, "Nice. Any enemy of the king is a friend of ours. I'm Tuff."

The girl held out her hand, "I'm Tiff, and this is Kirby. Who are you?"

"My name's Kyra. Heir to the throne when my uncle kicks the bucket," Kyra smiled, they were alright kids. Tiff seemed a little too formal but she could tell she had good intentions.

"Poyo!" chirped Kirby, jumping up and down

"So, what brings you here? Are you visiting too?"

Tuff laughed, "Nah, we live here. Out dad's the court official or whatever he calls it."

"Cool," Kyra sighed, "I'm bored, would you guys mind showing me the village?"

"Sure, what do you want to see?" asked Tiff, as she started walking

"Meh, just how much the place has changed. Is Len still around?"

"Len?"

"Poyo?"

Kyra sighed, "Mayor Blustergas?"

Realization crossed the children's faces, "Oh. Yup he's still going."

"Cool,"

_Sorry this first chapter is short. Future chapters will be longer. Promise!_


	2. Meeting the Knights

Chapter 2

Kyra, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby walked into Cappy town. Kyra told them about the last time she was here, which was about 8 years ago. The village didn't look too different, the cappies were out and about, a few of them smiling and waving at her.

The arrived at the mayors house and knocked.

The door opened and Hana (the mayor's wife for those of you who don't know) stood in the doorway.

"Hello Hana! It's good to see you again!" Kyra said grinning

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." Hana said, confused

Kyra's smile faltered, "It's Kyra Dedede. Remember I came down here to play with the sheep and I ended up letting out about half the herd?"

Hana laughed, "Oh now I remember! My goodness you certainly look quite a bit different."

Mayor Blustergas came up next to his wife, "Hana, what's going on? Who's your friend?"

"Hon, this is Kyra Dedede."

The mayor smiled, "Yes the little sheep girl! You've grown!" he and Kyra shook hands,

"It's good to see you Len, how are you?"

Len sighed, "Meh, alright. I'm getting older. How are your folks?"

"They're good, they're out doing their photography stuff overseas so I'm stuck with good ol' uncle D for a few weeks,"

The mayor and Kyra chatted for a few minutes before Kyra said, "Well, it was nice seeing you, take care,"

They left when they got out of earshot Tuff said "Wow, you're nothing like king Dedede. Are you sure you're related?"

Kyra chuckled, "I wish I wasn't. My uncle's such a spoiled brat. I can't even believe we're of the same species

"Poyo!" chirped Kirby, as if agreeing

"You said you're parents were overseas doing photography stuff, what do they do?" Tiff asked

"They're wildlife photographers. I usually go with them on whatever they do, but this time they were going somewhere really dangerous. They got a tip from some weirdo that there were dragons on this one island so they dumped me here." Kyra rolled her eyes

"Poyo?"

"Yes Kirby, _dragons_."

They all walked through the village, sometimes stopping to say 'hi' to people. Eventually, it was time for dinner and they all walked back to the castle.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Kyra as they walked down separate hallways

"See ya Kyra!" shouted Tiff and Tuff. They walked off, leaving Kyra alone in the hall.

…

"Kyra! What took you!?" Dedede shouted when Kyra made her way into the dining room.

"Got lost," Kyra explained, sitting opposite of her uncle

"Well, don't do it again, I want to eat." A large plate of piled with hamburgers and hotdogs was set in front of Kyra, she looked at it in disgust.

"Wha? Roo don rike i?" asked the king, his mouth full to bursting with food

"Be thankful for what ya got there missy," snapped Escargoon before digging into a hot dog.

Kyra pushed her plate away, "I'm a vegetarian," was all she said

Dedede stopped mid- chew, "A vege- what?"

"I don't eat meat."

Dedede and Escargoon's jaws hung for a moment before the king said, "What d' ya mean ya don't eat meat? That's not natural!"

"I just don't"

"Fine! God you kids are so ungrateful." Dedede mumbled and then yelled, "Hey Waddle Dees! Get her something that isn't meat!"

A bowl of soup was brought out. Kyra looked down and shrugged, she could always raid the fridge later. She slurped her soup quietly while Dedede and Escargoon shoved their faces with light speed.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and left the room leaving the two to stuff their faces.

She ran up to her room in the very top of the tower. She grabbed a sketch pad and some pencils and went to search the castle for something to draw.

She found a place near some open arch windows and sat, her pencil flying over the paper.

Sword and Blade passed several times, so Kyra decided to add them to the picture as well.

Sword and Blade saw the girl sitting up on one of the window sills but they tried to ignore her. But they passed again and again, trying to see what she was doing.

Finally they couldn't take it anymore and the walked up to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Kyra's head jerked up to see the knights looking over her shoulder, "I'm drawing,"

The knights' furrowed their brows. This wasn't quite the answer they were looking for.

"What are you drawing?" Blade tried

"I was drawing this hallway when you two started pacing it, so I decided to make you part of my picture too." Kyra turned the sketch pad and showed the knights. It was almost perfect. It might as well have been a black and white photograph.

"Wow… you're incredible!" Sword exclaimed

"I'm alright, I've been drawing for quite a few years,"

"No actually, you're perfect, you got the shadows right and the lighting. You even got the little notches in Sword's helmet!" Blade was staring at her in admiration.

"Thanks, my name's Kyra, I'm Dedede's niece,"

Sword and Blade stared at her, "We didn't know Dedede had a niece,"

Kyra chuckled, "Yeah, and he would prefer to keep it that way. He _hates_ me."

The knight's laughed, "Yeah, well, he hates everyone. By the way, My name's Sword and this is my friend, Blade."

"Nice to meet you. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is? I'm starving." Kyra's stomach growled in agreement.

"Why? Doesn't Dedede feed you?" Sword asked

"Hardly, I'm a vegetarian, but they have no idea what that is."

Sword and Blade nodded, "Come with us," Blade said, motioning for Kyra to follow, "they should have something of the vegetable variety in this castle,"

Kyra followed, they reached a large door and pushed, revealing a large room with a boiler, wood burning stove, a sink and a fridge.

Kyra rushed to the fridge and pulled out some lettuce, tomatoes, and carrots. In minutes she made a quick salad and sad on one of the counters to eat.

"So Kyra, why would your parents drop you off with someone like Dedede?" Blade asked, pulling out a two cookies and handing one to Sword

"He's my only living relative,"

Sword and Blade suddenly less cheerful, "We're so sorry,"

Kyra shrugged, "S'ok, I find it hard to mourn about people I've never met,"

All of a sudden, the door open and standing there in the doorway was Meta Knight.

_Cliff hanger! Don't you just love em'? Anyways, It might take me a little longer to update on this than my other stories due to the fact that I am currently working on the story Reunion with Ivy Starr. She does chapter 1, I do chapter 2 ect. Please review!_


	3. I can't come up with a creative title

Chapter 3

Meta Knight looked at his companions, who had cookie crumbs all over their helmets, then to Kyra, then back to his companions.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Meta Knight asked, confused

Kyra stood up, "Hello, my name is Kyra Dedede, I'm king Dedede's niece."

Meta Knight nodded, "I see. I am Meta Knight, I did not know Dedede had family."

Kyra's eyes widened, "I think I remember you. Did you live here 8 years ago?"

"Yes,"

"I think you gave me a loli pop. Now that I think about it, yeah, I 'm sure of it! You don't look too different."

Sword and Blade snickered, "And where were we when Meta Knight committed this heinous act of kindness?"

Kyra shrugged, "Beats me, I was 5, I could only remember so much."

"And _we_ weren't very memorable?" Sword said in fake shock

"Well, do you remember me?" Kyra folded her arms. Sword hung his head, "Touché,"

At that moment, Escargoon slithered into the room, looking particularly paranoid, "Kyra! His majesty's been lookin everywhere for you!" Escargoon grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out the door, "I know you want to get all comfy with our knights over there but they have their jobs to get back to!" the snail said that last part extra loudly so that Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight could hear.

Sword and Blade wiped the last of the cookie crumbs off their helmets and walked down the opposite hall grumbling under their breath.

"You know, I _am_ 13, you don't have to hold my hand grandma," Kyra teased, jerking her hand out of Escargoon's grasp.

Escargoon's scowl deepened, "You sure don't act like it,"

He brought her to the throne room and pushed the door open to see Dedede, talking up to a giant television screen.

"Sire, here's your niece. I caught her distractin Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade over in the kitchen.

Escargoon dragged Kyra next to Dedede. Kyra looked up to the TV screen to see a dark haired man in a suit that looked a size too tight smiling evilly at her uncle.

"And who is this young lady triple D?" the man asked, his eyes were unreadable due to the fact that thay where covered by a pair of shades.

"This isn't a lady, this is trouble with a name!" retorted the king

"And what might that name be?" Kyra sensed that he wasn't really nice he was just a good con man.

"(sigh), it's Kyra,"

"Ok enough with the small talk, what was it you was sayin about an anime?" Dedede was starting to get angry, being the impatient brat that he was.

"I was saying that if you send us an anime film, we will show it all over the galaxy!" Customer Service snickered

"Yeah, like my uncle knows anything about anime," Kyra snorted and Dedede whirled around, his face reddening, "Well I bet I know a heck lot more that you!"

"Oh really? Tell me, anime master, what do you do after you get your film, art and acting crew?"

Dedede rolled his eyes, "That's easy! The first thing is… um… the first thing… uh… buy coffee?"

Kyra walked slammed her hand against her head, "My god I can't believe I'm helping you, you owe me big,"

So Kyra spent the next 20 minutes teaching her uncle all she knew about anime. (Well, have you ever wondered how he and Escargoon knew what to do in that episode. Frankly, they're too stupid to have been able to do it themselves, so this is my guess)

When she finished, Dedede furrowed his brow, "Ok… run that by me again,"

-7:00 A.M.-

Dedede awoke to a clunking noise and several gasping sounds. He jolted up out of bed and cried out at what he saw. Hanging in front of his bed was… Kyra. He looked up and screamed. She was dangling by a length of rope that was bound around her neck.

Escargoon came rushing in and when he saw Kyra, he to screamed.

Then, the hung form of Kyra started laughing, a maniacal, evil laugh that was full of evilness.

Dedede's face turned dead white and passed out. Kyra frowned, her hands slowly untying the noose around her neck she had been standing tip toe on a chair that kept her from actually dying.

"Aw man… I just woke him up."

At the sound of her voice, Dedede lifted his head, and stared at Kyra who was still standing on the chair, frowning

Rage burned deep within his stomach. He pulled his conveniently placed mallet that was reserved for Escargoon and Kirby and ran at her.

Kyra ran down the hall, passing random Waddle Dees. King Dedede was close behind her, swinging his mallet and sending them flying.

"I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO POWDER!!"

Kyra looked behind her only to slam into a wall, which gave way to a gaping tunnel. _Great_ Kyra thought _A booby trap_

Just when she thought that she would be plunged into the darkness, a gloved hand grabbed hers. He hauled her up and let her lay on the floor panting.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, by the way, why is King Dedede chasing you?"

"I faked my own death to get him to wake up,"

Meta Knight laughed, "There are easier ways to do that you know,"

Kyra shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, but this was way more fun!"

Meta Knight shook his head, "Well, with that being said…" He grabbed her arm yet again and pulled her to the side as Dedede and Escargoon (who had been trailing close behind) slammed into the wall where Kyra had been moments before. The wall opened up and swallowed the two into the darkness.

Kyra turned to Meta Knight, "Where does that chute go?"

Meta Knight's eyes flashed pink for a moment, "The moat," he said as he walked off into the shadows.

_Bwahahahaha!! I love being cruel to Dedede. As I said to my friend, I wish I could slice his head off in one of these stories but the anime needs him or who will screw up everything?_

_-grabs Dedede by the throat- "You are soooo lucky you spoiled piece of crap!"_


	4. Anime and BBQ Sauce

Chapter 4

"Step right up if you want to be in an anime crew!" Dedede shouted as cappies crowded around him,"

Kyra just stood behind her uncle, bored out of her wits.

"Hey, so I don't die of boredom, let me be in the anime, I'm a pretty good artist." Kyra asked. Dedede glared at her, "Since when?"

Kyra sighed and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. It was the drawing she had done of Sword and Blade. King Dedede almost gasped, but he wouldn't have given his niece the pleasure, "Eh, you're alright. Sure, you can be on art crew."

"Cool,"

Kyra ran off. Soon she found a room with about 20 cappies seated at individual desks, drawing.

Kyra soon found and empty seat, propped her feet up on the desk, and went to work.

It went on like this for what felt like three days, Kyra downing one coffee after the next, her desk was piled with completed images.

Soon, she heard Escargoon call, "Finish up! The anime started in an hour!" Tiff walked up to her and looked at her pictures that she had drawn. "Wow… you're amazing! How did you do all these?"

Kyra sighed, she had downed about 10 cups of coffee and was still drowsy, "I practice a lot,"

Tiff nodded and took Kyra's pictures to turn them in.

After awhile, she heard Escargoon's voice again. "Time's up! The anime starts in 20 minutes!"

Kyra got up, she was finished anyways and besides, she wanted to see the anime first hand.

She entered the filming room where Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, and Escargoon where standing at podiums, studying their scripts.

Kyra looked over Meta Knight's shoulder, "Dedede of the stars…" she mumbled, "Who wrote this crap?!"

"I did!" shouted Dedede indignantly,

"Well that explains it,"

Meta Knight heard her and snickered (it sounds very un- Meta Knightish but deal with it)

"Ok people the anime starts in 10, 9, 8," as Escargoon counted down, Kyra went up to a higher level of the filming room to watch

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

As Kyra watched, she flinched; it was probably the single worst thing she had ever seen in her life. The drawing was terrible, it looked as if it had been done by 5 year olds!

There were a few quick clips in which Kyra's drawings where shone and everyone looked at her in admiration, well, except Dedede and Escargoon.

Eventually, they finished and Kyra breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank… god…"

-two days later-

Kyra made her way into the garden and climbed up into a tree. She was pretty high, and the view was incredible, a perfect place to draw.

As she sketched, she saw something move near the balcony. "Come out, I know you're there."

Meta Knight hopped onto a branch near Kyra and leaned over her to admire her work. "You're really quite amazing with a pencil,"

Kyra smiled, "Thanks, I was just bored, there seems to be almost nothing to do that doesn't involve me mortally wounding my uncle. By the way, he changed the locks on his room so I can't give him any more wake up calls."

The old warriors eyes flashed pink, "He's bound to lock you out of the castle sooner or later,"

Kyra shrugged "Probably, but I'll find a way back in, I always do."

She stretched, yet kept herself perfectly balanced on the tree limb

"I take it you like heights?"

"Love em, you?"

"Likewise,"

"You know, I just want to see if this will work, I can't tell you though, it'll be way more funny as a surprise." Kyra climbed down the tree with the ease of a someone who was seasoned in tree climbing

"We never had this conversation?"

"Right,"

…

Kyra snuck into the bathroom a few packets of BBQ sauce clutched in her fists.

As she left, Dedede jumped her, pinning her against the wall, "Listen brat! I kow you're up to something, you always are! But I am warning you, pull anything, and you will regret being born!"

Kyra sighed, "My god! You are so paranoid! You just need to chill out and I garuntee, that growth on the back of your neck will get smaller,"

Dedede spun around, groping at the back of his neck.

"Sike!" Kyra cried and ran off, laughing hysterically

Dedede could have screamed but instead, he walked into the restroom. He heard that Escargoon had dropped a candy bar in there somewhere.

After 10 minutes of feverous searching, he gave up and sat down on one of the toilets.

He heard a splattering sound and he jumped. Surely that hadn't bee him! He touched his robe. Something warm and sticky was coated on it.

He brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed. _Barbeque sauce_.

Dedede rushed out of the bathroom after his niece, "KYRA!!"

Kyra happened to be talking to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, she was telling about the joke she had just set up.

"So you put ketchup packets on the kings toilet seat?" Tiff asked, trying to hold back a laugh

"Oh no Tiff, that's far to primitive." Said Kyra waving her hand, "I prefer BBQ sauce, far more effective."

"Poyo poyo!" shouted Kirby flailing his arms

Something caught the back of Kyra's shirt. She turned to see King Dedede, rage etched across his face.

"Uncle D! what a pleasant surprise!" Kyra cried

"Yeah right! You set up that BBQ gag!" Dedede walked off, dragging Kyra behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyra sat on the grass outside castle Dedede and looked up at the sky. The clouds above were dark and threatening. Thunder boomed menacingly.

She sighed, Kyra usually thought these things through. She didn't know why she hadn't this time. And now, she was about to get poured on.

This first few drops of rain hit her face, followed by more. Soon enough, it was a downpour, plastering Kyra's hair to her face.

She just lay flat on her back, letting the rain soak her through. Meta Knight was right. Dedede was going to lock her out of the castle sooner or later.

She closed her eyes. In a way, the rain was soothing, it made the air around her smell fresh and clean and the cold jolted her into reality.

The rain stopped, she opened her eyes to see Meta Knight standing over, her, his cape outstretched to shield off most off the downpour.

"I told you, but did you listen to me?" Meta Knight said seriously.

"Well, it's not like I knew this would happen," Kyra retorted, then shivered, "By the way, do you know an alternative way into the castle?"

"Of course," Meta Knight walked off, brushing past her. Kyra's heart jumped into her throat and she gasped

"Are you alright?" Meta Knight asked, concerned

"Y-yeah, just cold," Kyra lied, she rubbed her arms. Meta Knight continued walking.

Kyra shook herself. This was _Meta Knight_, the guy that gave her a loli pop when she was a baby. She couldn't like him… could she?

They walked in silence, eventual y reaching the other side of the castle. There, set up against the castle, was a door leading into the cellar.

Meta Knight pulled on the door, which opened at his touch, "Follow me,"

He and Kyra walked through the darkness. When they came to a small lamp hung on one of the walls, Kyra gathered that they were in the wine cellar.

"From where we are now," Kyra started, "I'm guessing that we're right below Dedede's throne room."

Meta Knight nodded, "Correct, how did you know that?"

"Well, it's just the positioning of the wine cellar mixed with the fact that I can hear my uncle D and that that one Customer Service guy right above us."

Sure enough, if you stayed completely quiet, you could hear king Dedede and Customer Service chatting right above their heads.

"I'll bet you anything they're talking about that stupid anime that you guys did yesterday," said Kyra smirking.

"You're pretty smart," exclaimed Meta Knight, in the semi darkness, Kyra blushed, "I'm alright, I need to be smart if I want my pranks to work,"

"That reminds me, why does Dedede dislike you this much?"

Kyra shrugged, "I guess that when he became king, our family paid a lot of attention to him because he had become really successful, then I came along and due to my irresistible cuteness, the attention turned to me and Dedede, instead of just shrugging it off like a decent person would, decided that holding against me for the rest of my life would suffice, even though I'm not irresistibly cute anymore."

_I wouldn't say that_, Meta Knight thought to himself, but just kept walking.

Finally, they reached a door. Kyra pushed it open and stumbled out into the hall.

Kyra smiled at Meta Knight, "Thank a lot Meta Knight,"

"My pleasure," Meta Knight nodded at her and walked off, leaving Kyra dripping in the hallway.

Kyra raced up to her tower and flopped down on her back, breathing deeply. She didn't know what to think. Was it ok to like Meta Knight, or would it just be weird? When he brushed against her, it was uncalled for, completely random.

She walked over to her window staring out of her window at the pouring rain outside.

She climbed out onto the tree limb outside her window and stared down onto the garden. _Gah! Why does this have to be so confusing?!_ She thought

The rain dispersed after awhile and the sun shone through the windows of castle Dedede. Kyra decided to go meet up with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby.

She found them in the garden, playing soccer. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much, why are you soaking wet?" Tiff, looked up from the book she was reading

"I got locked out of the castle, but Meta Knight gave me a hand," Kyra shrugged and perched her self in the tree limb above Tiffs head

"Why don't you just sit on the ground?"

"Poyo!" shouted Kirby, as he tripped over the soccer ball that Tuff had kicked towards him

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'I'd rather sit in a tire swing than a throne'?"

"No,"

"Well, the ground maybe more comfortable than the tree, but the tree is way more fun to be in."

Tiff sighed, "True,"

…

About an hour or two later, Kyra left Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby to go find some dinner.

She made her way back to the kitchen and rooted through the fridge. She found some chopped veggies and decided to make stir-fry.

Halfway through her cooking, Sword and Blade entered the kitchen, "I thought we smelled food," said Blade, walking up next to Kyra to see what she was cooking, "What is it?"

"It's stir-fry," Kyra said as she dumped it into a bowl, "It's pretty good, you want a bite?"

"Ok,"

She gave sword and Blade each forks and the took a bite, "This is amazing! How did you learn to cook like this?" Sword tried grabbing another piece of food but Kyra pulled it away, "I didn't make this for you! And by the way, my mom cooks a lot of organic stuff and she taught me some of the vegan dishes."

"So, did you watch the anime?" Sword asked staring longingly at the stir-fry

"Yeah, first hand. It was beyond terrible. I'm going to have nightmares."

Blade laughed a little bit, "It _was_ pretty bad."

Escargoon entered, "Kyra! Dedede wants you right now!"

Kyra sighed, "Déjà vu. Ok, what does he want?"

"He wants to know why you were soaking wet and dripping all over the castle!"

Kyra's mouth dropped open, "Tell him he's a stupid moron and that he locked me outside during a storm!"

Escargoon left, grumbling under his breath

Blade turned to her, "Your uncle locked you outside during a storm?"

"Got that right,"

"That's just abusive. I knew he hated everyone but that's just cruel!" Blade said indignantly

"Well, Meta Knight brought me back inside so I guess I owe him one."

"Weird, what ever happened to the 'I let them reap what they sow' Meta Knight? You sprayed Dedede with BBQ sauce!" Sword looked confused

"Don't ask me, I guess it's just chivalry," Kyra shrugged and finished off the last of her stir-fry

"And what's wrong with chivalry?" The three of them jumped and turned around to see Meta Knight standing in the doorway

"Hello sir," greeted Sword, Meta Knight just nodded and walked over to Kyra who stood completely still fighting the urge to blush.

"You don't owe me anything. I wanted to help you." Meta Knight turned to his companions, "Come, I want to get in some last minute training before the day ends." He walked out, Sword and Blade following him, leaving Kyra standing frozen in the minute of the kitchen.


	6. Fear and Party

Chapter 6

Dedede snuck into the tower where Kyra was staying. On the floor next to him was her laptop. Exactly what he was looking for.

He flipped it open and turned it on. The background of the laptop was an inky black with red splattered over it.

The king searched feverously through all her folders, seeing if there was something he could use against his niece.

Eventually, he came to a folder entitled, BLOG. I clicked on it and an internet document popped up.

Name; Kyra Dedede

Age; 13

Wants; to dye my hair blue

Fears; Spiders

Personal comments; Dedede I swear it, if you are reading this, I am going to tie you to a chair and through you in the moat!

Dedede shuddered and closed the laptop, he had what he needed.

Kyra sat on a balcony that overlooked the village. _What a beautiful place this is. _She thought to herself, _If only my stupid uncle would leave it in peace. _Then, she looked up at the many turrets and towers of castle Dedede, _The castle can stay though, it's pretty cool._

She felt something small and hairy on her hand. She looked down and saw a little spider scuttleing across her hand.

Kyra screamed and flung the spider to the ground where she stomped on the thing until it was just a black streak on the floor.

Kyra heard rustling footsteps outside and climbed to the other side of the balcony where she lifted her feet away to make it look like she had fallen over the edge.

Of course, Meta Knight ran into the room his sword drawn. "What happened? Kyra?"

He saw her hanging over the edge of the balcony and rushed over holding out his hand, "Here! Grab my hand, I can pull you up!"

"No need," Kyra grunted and swung her body so her shoes gripped the balcony and she hoisted herself up

"If you could get yourself up, why did you scream and how did you fall?"

"I guess I was just surprised, that's all. I was sitting on the edge and I slipped. I'm such a clutz."

"I don't think you're a clutz, you just weren't careful," Meta Knight contradicted

Kyra looked up at the sky as if it would tell her what to say next, finally, she managed, "Are you seeing a pattern here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I'm in trouble, you seem to be within earshot." Kyra's face flushed, that sounded _way _more fluffy than she had intended.

They just stood there in awkward silence, looking at alternative things to keep from making eye contact.

Eventually, Meta Knight said, "I had better go, I have things to attend to."

"Ok, see you later," Kyra said in a small voice

Meta Knight walked away, a million thoughts rushed through his head.

She was very smart for her age, pretty, and nice. It was possible that he might be in love with her, but it was impossible to tell. He thought about her a lot, yes, but she wouldn't feel that way about him. He was too old, she deserved better.

The old warrior ushered a sigh. For once, he wasn't sure what to think. He decided to push the matter to the back of his mind and deal with more pressing matters… if only he could think of some.

…

Dedede strolled into the throne room and pressed the big button that made all the N.M.E stuff appear (I could have described that better but I'm too tired to care).

"Het triple D, what can I do for you?" Customer Service asked, adjusting his shades.

"I need a spider demon beast! And a big one at that!"

Customer Service shrugged, "I'm sorry you majesty, but I can't due to the fact that your bill..."

"I don't care! Just put it on my tab!" the king shouted, his face flushing with anger

The transmitter flashed, energy crackled as the beast was uploaded to king Dedede.

When the light ceased the king looked up and saw a small form standing up on the transmitter.

"I asked for a big spider not a little twerp like this!" Dedede shouted to Customer Service, whe let out a small laugh, "Just give it about three days and it'll be as big as one of those cappy houses." The screen went blank, leaving Dedede with his new demon beast.

The little spider, who was about the size of a tarantula but had the markings of a black widow scuttled off the transmitter and onto the floor, eventually scurrying through a crack in the walls.

"Oh come on!" fumed Dedede, "That was a waste of money,"

Then, his tiny brain hatched and idea. If he could get a bunch of people into the throne room, and that spider really did grow to the size of a house, then he could freak out Kyra and off Kirby as well! But how?

…

Dedede and Escargoon drove out into the center of Cappy town and pulled out a mega-phone, "Listen up! Three days from now the king's holding a ball up at the castle and everyone's invited. Where your best clothes and don't be late!"

Tiff was amidst the crowd of people who were talking excitedly about the ball and stomped up to Dedede, a frown dominating her face, "I know this is all a trap! What are you planning?"

"Hey missy! You should be grateful for having the king put together this little event!" Escargoon snapped, "Yeah! You should be thankin me!" the king agreed, but Tiff did nothing of the sort. Instead, she stomped of grumbling under her breath.

"Hey, lighten up sis! This might be fun!" Tuff said cheerfully, but Tiffs spirits were not raised.

"Poyo!" chirped Kirby

"See? Kirby isn't worried!"

Tiff turned to him, "Kirby's never worried! Don't you see that this is a trap?!"

Tuff raised his hands in defeat, "Ok, whatever you say. I'm just deciding not to worry about it now."

"Poyo poyo!"

-back at castle Dedede-

"A WHAT?!" Kyra blurted out when Tiff told her about the ball

"I know! And it's probably just a trap to get Kirby!" Tiff said indignantly

"Well, he's planning something, my uncle's to stupid to have a good time without offing someone." Kyra looked at the ceiling in thought. "Well, we might as well go."

"What!?"

"I want to try to have a good time while I'm here without getting punished for it. I say that if we go, we can protect Kirby and if nothing happens, we consider ourselves lucky and enjoy the night,"

Tiff groaned, "You're acting as if there's nothing to worry about!"

"No, I'm just deciding to be calm about it and see how it plays out."

Tiff exited leaving Kyra alone. Kyra lay on her back, "Now what am I going to wear?"


	7. Like Dedede Really has a Rep to Protect

Chapter 7

It was the night of the ball and Kyra had nothing to wear… well… unless faded jeans, sleeveless tees, and combat boots were an option.

She went over to Tiff and Tuff's to see if they could give her a hand. Her hand had barely touched the door when it swung open. On the other side were Tiff and Tuff. Tiff was now wearing a light blue dress that reached past her feet and her hair was up in a tight bun. Tuff on the other hand, was dressed in a black suit and tie, he looked stiff.

"Hi Kyra! What's up?" asked Tuff, straitening his tie.

"I have nothing to wear," Kyra sighed

"No problem! I bet we can find something for you!" Tiff led her inside where Lady Like and Sir Ebrum were also getting ready

"Hello Kyra, what can we do for you?" asked Sir Ebrum

"I have nothing to wear to the ball (wow I never thought how much that sounded like Cinderella)."

"That's alright, I'll help you," Lady like led Kyra into her room and had her stand there while she rooted through her closet.

Finally, she pulled out a small box and some black high heels. "I wore these when I was your age,"

Kyra opened the box to see a long, flowing, strapless black dress. She looked at Lady Like in amazement, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"My pleasure, try it on!"

After about 20 minutes inside the bathroom, Kyra stepped out, wobbling a bit on her heels but otherwise looked fantastic.

"It's… a little… tight…" Kyra wheezed,

"We'll you looked radiant none the less," Lady Like assured

"Thanks,"

Lady Like also let Kyra use their bathroom to fix her hair so that it didn't cover her face.

When she was finally ready, her hair was brushed and shiny and one half was tucked behind her ear.

"Wow Kyra, you look great!" exclaimed Tiff, stepping up to admire her.

"Cool, is it time to leave?"

"Just about, let's go!"

…

Kyra entered the throne room alongside Tiff and her family, followed by Kirby who seemed to have been waiting for them,

The room was packed with people. Kyra recognized almost everyone from the village. Even Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade were there. Meta Knight wore a bright red carnage and his cape and shoes were now pitch black. Sword and Blade, like Tuff, were wearing suits. They still had their helmets on, which made them look a bit foolish.

As Kyra passed them, the Knight's eyes almost popped out of their heads and stared. Meta Knight stood stock still, watching Kyra greet everyone.

"Is that Kyra?" Sword whispered to Blade

"I think so,"

"But she's not…"

"Yeah,"

"She actually looks…"

"Hot," both knights said the last word in unison. Meta Knight clapped them both on the side of their heads, "That's not polite. Even though she does look rather…" Meta Knight's voice trailed off into nothingness, as if he couldn't find the words.

Kyra walked over to them and sat in a randomly placed chair. "So, what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing really. You looked so… wow…" if Sword and Blade didn't have their helmets on, they would have been drooling all over the floor.

"Uh, thanks," Kyra turned to Meta Knight, "Well, you certainly have a different look,"

Beneath is mask, Meta Knight blushed, "Thank you. You look very beautiful as well,"

Kyra's heart thudded 100 times faster. "Yeah, I figured that if I was going to come, I might as well try to look nice,"

As the first song started Kyra mustered the courage and asked, "Meta Knight, would you um…"

"Yes?"

"Um… like to dance?"

Meta Knight almost tripped, "Yes, of course,"

As the two moved to the dance floor, Sword and Blade looked a little put out. A lot of people starred as the two started to dance.

Dedede saw the two dancing and immediately became filled with rage and shock.

"How dare that Meta Knight dance with a member of my family! Even if it is Kyra." He fumed

"That brat needs to learn some respect. If people saw her dancing with one of your knights, who knows what they would say?" Escargoon said, taking his place next to the king.

Then they watched in horror as Kyra turned and Danced with Blade and then twirling a few times with Sword.

When Kyra returned to Meta Knight, she said, "You really are a good dancer,"

"Really? I've never tried before. It doesn't seem that hard."

"I suppose it's not, slow dancing is pretty easy."

Kyra felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Dedede and Escargoon facing her, outrage on their faces. "Kyra! How dare you disgrace me my dancing with him! You should be dancing with someone higher in your class. A prince or something!"

Kyra narrowed her eyes, "Ok, let's get two things straight. One, do you see any princes here?"

Dedede shrugged, but before he could respond, she started up again, "And two, since when have you cared?"

"Since I have a rep to protect."

Kyra launched herself at her uncle and it took Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight to hold her back. Dedede just shied away from her. He was being seriously freaked out.

The king rushed out of the throne room and into the hallway. It was time to unveil his secret weapon… if only he knew where it was…

"Come out, spidey, spidey, spidey." Dedede called in a hushed voice, when nothing responded, he turned to go back to the throne room. When he turned however, there was a 30 ft black widow standing in his way.

Dedede repressed a scream as the spider clicked its pincers menacingly.

"Wow… uh… g-g-go and d-defeat Kirby and f-f-f-freak out my niece while you're at it!" Dedede stammered. The spider showed no sign of recognition but it turned and let the king lead it into the throne room


	8. Fun with a Giant ManEating Spider

Chapter 8

The door to the throne room burst open and everyone's head turned to see Dedede strolling into the throne room with an evil smile on his face.

"Lady's and Gentlemen! What you're about to see will amaze and frighten you! Especially if you're Kyra."

Kyra's stomach turned to lead as a huge shadow entered the throne room. The figure got clearer and cleared until she could finally make out a spider as big as a house. She turned pale as it clicked its pincers, scanning the room until, it caught site of Kirby,

The spider screeched and charged at the little star warrior, sending Cappy people flying.

Kirby just stood there, trying to analyze what was going on. Just as the spider reached him, Meta Knight shoved Kirby out of the way as its huge fangs sunk into the floor where Kirby had been standing moments before.

"Sword! Blade! Get all the people out of here as quick as you can!" Meta Knight yelled

The two knight nodded and immediately began ushering people out until only they, Meta Knight, Kyra, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby were standing in the room. Dedede, being the wuss that he was, had already fled the scene, believing that it was too dangerous.

Sword and Blade found Kyra backed into a corner, her teeth gritted to keep from screaming.

"Kyra come with us, you need to get out of here!" they urged. Sword grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the room, but she was rooted to the spot, unmovable.

"What about-," she asked, pointing to Meta Knight, who was fighting the giant black widow, but was struggling to have the upper hand.

"He'll be fine! Get out of here! Our lord would have our heads if we let anything happening to you!" Blade tried to help Sword tug Kyra to safety, but to no avail.

Instead, Kyra took of one of her high heels and flung it at the spider. The shoe bounced off the spider's head and it turned to face Kyra, who had gone rigid again. "My god I'm going to get killed," she muttered. Racing over to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, who were standing opposite of her.

"Do you guys have a plan?" Kyra panted

"No, you?"

"Well, I'm kinda sorta terrified of spiders so I would be no help to you."

Tuff leaned over to his sister and whispered something in her ear. "That would work," she said

"What would work?"

"Just watch, and by the way, can we borrow your other shoe?"

"Sure, these things were killing me anyways," Kyra undid her other shoe and handed it to Tiff

Tiff threw the high heel and again, it hit the spider in the head. This time, the spider abandoned Meta Knight and raced at the children.

"For the love of god someone throw us a sword!" Tuff shouted. Blade complied and chucked his sword at Kirby who, being Kirby, inhaled it and became Sword Kirby.

However, he didn't transform quick enough and the spider was upon them, venom dripping from its pincers.

Something slammed into the three and they flew out of the spider's range. Sword and Blade had shoved them out of the way and were now attacking the demon beast.

Sword Kirby ran out to help them. He somehow managed to hop up on the spider's back and the beast thrashed and bucked, trying to dismount its unwanted rider.

Sword and Blade had to jump out of the way as the spider slammed into the wall. Kirby hanging on for dear life.

The spider rolled over onto its back in an attempt to squash the little swordsman but as it did so, it uncovered its unprotected stomach.

Meta Knight saw his chance and drove his sword into the spider, which gave an ear piercing shriek and then lay still.

They all collapsed on the floor, breathing deeply.

"Remind us to kill Dedede." Sword and Blade said in unison.

"I second that." huffed Kyra, scooting farther away from the dead black widow that lay next to them.

"Chill out Kyra, it's dead now," Tuff assured. He walked over to it and kicked it. One of the legs twitched. Tuff yelped and stumbled back.

"I don't care. I hate spiders." Kyra mumbled hugging her legs.

It took what seemed like hours for them to catch their breath.

Kyra walked over to Meta Knight who seemed to be nursing an arm. "Meta Knight, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, that putrid thing bit me once." The star warrior took his hand away and Kyra gasped. The bite mark was a sickly green, which stood out against his blue skin.

"We need to get you bandaged up. That mark looks terrible." Kyra stood and helped her friends up.

"Really, I'll be alright," Meta Knight assured but as he walked, his arm swung limply, as if it was no longer a part of his body.

-Meta Knights room-

Meta Knight was sitting on his bed, letting Kyra patch him up. "This is going to sting," she warned, pulling a bottle of hydrogen peroxide out of Tiff's emergency kit.

"I can handle it."

"If you say so," Kyra poured the contents of the bottle on Meta Knight's wound. The liquid fizzed and Meta Knight's grip on Kyra's hand tightened. They both blushed in unison.

"You ok?" she asked in concern

"Yes, I'm just in excruciating pain," Meta Knight said through gritted teeth

"Well, you're lucky you only have to do it once," Kyra said, binding his arm in bandages. "That should hold you for a bit."

"Thank you," was all he could say

Tiff stretched, "We should probably go, our parents are going to be livid." The two stood up and walked out the door, Kirby following close behind.

"Would you like to spend the night here?" Meta Knight asked, "Your tower is on the other end of the castle."

Kyra shrugged, "Sure I guess. "

She stretched and lay on the floor. Five seconds later, she was out.

Sword and Blade looked at her, then at each other, then back at her. "And we thought we liked to sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyra awoke stiff and groggy. She turned her head to see Sword and Blade crouched near Meta Knight's bed. She walked over to the two knights and when she saw Meta Knight she gasped. The old warrior had his mask removed. His eyes were white, but they were starting to take on a grayish tinge. Sword was desperately trying to feed him soup by tipping the bowl near his slightly parted lips. The liquid just slid off his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Kyra asked in concern, biting her bottom lip until she tasted blood.

"We don't know, but come look at this," Blade started unraveling the bandages around Meta Knight's arm. When the final bandage was removed, it revealed the bite mark to be an angry red. The edges of the mark were still a sickly green and Kyra's stomach started doing backflips.

Kyra grabbed Blade's sword out of it's sheath and walked towards the door.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" Blade asked indignantly.

" I'm going to have a nice little chat with my uncle." Kyra stormed off, leaving Sword and Blade to care for their lord.

Kyra kicked open the door to the throne room. Surprisingly, there was no one in there.

"This is a first," muttered Kyra as she walked up to Dedede's throne. She noticed a panel on the throne's arm.

"What the-?" she said as she pushed one of the buttons. Immediately, the transmitter and TV screen appeared in front of her, Customer Service flashing his evil smile, "Dedede! Wel- Wait! You're the king's niece. What brings you to Nightmare Enterprises?"

Kyra scowled, "Listen you, Meta Knight got bitten by that spider you sent the other day and I'm looking for an antidote."

Customer Service snickered, "I can't help you, company policy."

Kyra raised her voice, "You don't understand the situation. Either you help me or I will come to you, and will put your head in a trophy case!"

The midget's smile faltered, "I'll help you just this once, but you have do one little thing,"

Kyra folded her arms, "And _what_, pray tell, is that?"

"Well, your uncle is in serious debt and we need payment from him."

Kyra rolled her eyes, "Give me 5 minutes, I'll be right back." She ran off down corridors until she reached a large safe. She leaned her ear against the vault and twisted the lock. Finally, she heard a few clicks and the door swung wide.

She took about 8 bags of loot out of the safe and carried them back to the throne room where Customer Service waited anxiously.

"Good, now just throw them onto the transmitter to send them to us."

Kyra did just that. As she threw the last bag of money onto the platform, it crackled with energy. A great flash of light emitted from the center and the money had disappeared.

"Well, now you keep your end of the deal."

Customer Service nodded and the transmitter flashed once again. When the light died, a solitary book lay alone.

Kyra picked it up, "What am I supposed to do with this? Beat the poison out of him?"

Customer Service laughed, "No but I like that idea better than the alternative!"

Kyra's eyes flashed murderously. Customer Service flinched, "Jeez, take a joke. Anyways, just read the title and figure it out." The TV went blank and everything disappeared.

Kyra looked down at the book Fairy Tail Grimmery (I couldn't think up a better name so don't sue me).

She flipped through it. It was just about princes' saving the bimbo princeses like the ones that her mom had read her when she was a kid. She flipped to the back where something was scrawled in a sloppy hand. WHAT DO THEY HAVE IN COMMON?

"How's that supposed to help?!" Kyra shouted to herself. The only thing they had in common was that the saying _at loves' first kiss the spell shall break_…

Aw crap…


	10. End

Chapter 10

Kyra re-entered Meta Knight's room, the book of fairy tales clutched under her arm.

"So Kyra, did you find out anything?" Sword asked, turning to face her

"Yeah, I did, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh." She handed the book to the knights. "Guess what they have in common."

"Well, let's see," Blade muttered, flipping through the pages, "In all the stories is the saying _'at loves first kiss_-," he broke off, staring at Kyra, "_the spell shall break_." He finished

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, do you uh… _love_ Meta Knight?" Sword asked uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot

"…"

"Do you?"

"Um… I guess."

Sword and Blade looked at Kyra, then at their lord, then back to Kyra, and back to their lord.

"Are you willing to do this?" Sword asked, still feeling a bit weird having this conversation.

"If it'll save Meta Knight, then yes." She walked over to the star warrior who looked worse that ever. His skin was no longer a midnight blue, but more of a grayish blue. His eyes had gone dark, as he had most likely fallen into a coma.

Kyra leaned her face over his, and breathed deeply. When finally, she mustered the courage, she pressed his lips to his. At that moment, one thought exploded inside her head _OH MY GOD! I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM FINALLY DOING THIS!!_

Meta Knight's eyes flickered and Kyra jerked her head away. The knight's skin seemed to regain its bluish tinge as he sat up, looking at each of them in turn.

"You… kissed me." He murmured staring at Kyra his eyes turning a deep purple (embarrassment).

"Well, it was the only way to save your blue hide." Kyra said in a small voice, not sure if she was about to become confetti for what she did.

Meta Knight walked over to her, his eyes returning to normal, "Thank you," he nodded, showing a small smile.

"Um… thanks." She said, returning his smile

"Aw! You two look so cute together!" Blade teased, both Kyra and Meta Knight glared daggers at the two, who backed up, "Uh, we're going to go now…" Sword said and he and Blade ran out of the room.

"So Kyra," Meta Knight started, "where did you get the… creative idea to do that?"

Kyra looked at the ceiling. "Um… this." She handed him The Fairy Tale Grimmery. As he flipped through it, he noticed something, "_At true love's first kiss, the spell shall break. _ I've never really been _in love_ before. It just seemed like a distraction from what's really important."

"And what, mysterious, cold-hearted, Meta Knight is really important?" Kyra asked in mock annoyance

"At the moment, you." He felt really stupid saying that, like he was going soft.

Kyra hugged him and, instead of pulling away, or slicing her in half like he would if anyone else hugged him, he put his arms around her and hugged back, savoring the moment.

At that moment, a thud came from the other side of the door and Sword and Blade fell into the room as the door swung open.

"I told you were leaning against the door too much!" Sword said, pushing himself off the ground. Then, they looked up at the two who had stopped mid-hug and were now staring at them. Meta Knight's eyes were some color between red and pink, trying to decided whether he should through Sword and Blade out a window or just start rolling on the floor laughing.

"We ruined the moment didn't we?" the two knights said in unison. Kyra and Meta Knight nodded.

"Well, we better start writing our wills now Blade, they're probably going to slice us up and use us as lunchmeat." Sword said solemnly.

"We weren't, but would you prefer it that way?" Kyra joked folding her arms.

"No, we're fine being in one piece thanks for the offer though," Blade chuckled

-the next day-

Kyra was up in her room, cramming stuff into her book bag. Her parents were coming to pick her up today. Despite the events of the past two days, she had enjoyed herself greatly.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed Meta Knight, Sword and Blade pacing.

"Hey guys! What's up with you?"

Sword sighed, "Nothing really, what's with the bag?"

"I'm going home today. My parents are coming to pick me up in about an hour." Kyra sighed

Meta Knight's heart sank, It felt as if she had only just gotten here, and now she was leaving. Why had he thought she was going to stay forever? He had been too stupid to realize that she did not belong to him, nor to anybody else.

Kyra noticed Meta Knight's mood dampen, "Don't worry, it's not like I'm never going to see you again. I'll probably be back in a year or two, when I am old enough to drive my parent's boat." Kyra attempted to cheer him up, but it didn't exactly work.

She decided to leave them be and went to go find Tiff and Tuff. They were in the village with Kirby, Honey, Iroo, and Spikehead (seriously, who the crap names their kid Spikehead??).

When she told them the news, their smiled faded. "Why now? I assumed they wouldn't be back for another week if they were overseas?" Tiff said

"Poyo?"

"So did I, but apparently, the dragon thing was a dud so they're coming to pick me up early."

As if on que, off in the distance, they heard the revving sound of a speed boat motor on water. Kyra, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and company ran as fast as they could to the beach just as the boat pulled up to shore.

Kyra's parents hopped out. They looked a bit like Kyra. Her father, Dave, had short, spiky black hair while her mother, Audrey, had long, waist length brunette hair and wire- rimmed glasses.

Kyra ran up and hugged her parents, "S' good to see you guys again! How did the dragon thing go?"

"The guy that showed us the island was a complete loon. It was all desert and we didn't see a thing." David said annoyed, "Did you and your uncle get on alright?"

Kyra shrugged, "More or less," she lied, "He's up in the castle, do you want to say hello?"

They two nodded and followed Kyra and her friends up to castle Dedede.

King Dedede was sitting in his throne, about to order another monster from Nightmare Enterprises when the throne room doors burst open and standing in the doorway was Kyra, followed by her parents.

"Hey Dave, Audrey, you're back early!" Dedede exclaimed, walking up to Kyra's parents and shaking both of their hands in turned.

"Likewise," Audrey forced a smile, she, along with her husband, new that Dedede was an evil, conniving, twit.

"How did our daughter do while she was away?" David asked pulling his hand out of his brothers.

"She was an angel. Couldn't have been better." Dedede lied. He knew that if he said anything bad about their daughter that they would get all miffed and blame him for everything.

"We're happy to hear that but, time being what it is, we have to leave. We were assigned a project to do some deep sea photography and we need to get the equipment." Kyra's parents were leaving the throne room and just as they stepped outside its doors. Meta Knight, Sword and Blade came up to them.

"Goodbye Kyra, we hope to see you soon." Meta Knight nodded

"Yeah, see you later, we'll miss you." Blade said.

Kyra flashed her mischievous smirk, "Ill miss you guys too, I guess I'll see you later."

As they left the castle and walked towards the speed boat, Kyra's father asked, "Kyra, who were those knights?"

Kyra looked up at her father, "Those knight's were Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight. They're a few of my friends I picked up while I was here. Basically, it feels as if everyone in the castle is just one big sappy- I mean, happy family."

_The end!_

_I forgot to say this at the beginning of the story but I don't own Kirby or any of the characters except Kyra and her parents. This story is dedeicated to Ivy Starr. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
